The Wind - Lauren and Joey
by accentsxoxox
Summary: The Brannings are coping with Tanya's death and find out some home truths along the way. Lauren and Joey pairing.
1. Prologue

Prologue -

On the first of January in two thousand and twelve, Tanya Branning lost her battle against Cancer. The night was cool and crisp when Max, Lauren, Abi and Oscar Branning all arrived at St. Joseph's Hospice after being called an hour prior. Not knowing what to expect, Lauren was the first to walk into her Mother's room.

Lauren was the only person to have looked after her mother, the only person her mother felt she could tell all those months ago. She really did do a great job in spite of everything else going on around her. Lauren couldn't think about herself any more, she had to look after Tanya as if her life depended on it. She was pleased that her mum had finally allowed her dad to be a part of her life and let him help, even if it was a very distant relationship. She could then rely on him to help with her mother's illness.

However in the following weeks she watched her mum get sicker and every time she tried to help her dad would push her away. This hurt her tremendously and she could only find comfort at the bottom of a bottle. In time she gradually got sick of the endless bottles of alcohol and gave up with everything. Tanya finally got through to Max that she wanted to be back in Lauren's care, and throughout Christmas, Lauren gave her mum a good time considering what she was going through.

On the night of Boxing day, Tanya was rushed to hospital when she collapsed into a coma. She was then moved into St. Joseph's Hospice on the other side of London and that was where she woke up. Attached to a life transport machine, Tanya was devastated at the way her life had concluded.

On the 30th of December, 2011, succumbing to her families orders, Tanya gave up fighting a battle she was never going to win. She asked to be taken off of the drugs and the life transport machine.

That brought them all to the first of January. They all secretly knew when they got the phone call that their beloved mother and wife had passed, however, no one dared to admit it. When Lauren walked into her room, she saw her Mother lying there lifeless. She took her hand and she realised that soon it would be the end.

Tanya spoke her last words to her daughter at approximately eleven pm and was pronounced to have passed at 11:04 PM on the first of January twenty twelve. Although Lauren felt privileged to have held her mum as she died, she also felt guilty as she was the only one to witness her last words. She felt she should have cared for her better. No one forgot this day in a hurry. Not being able to find closure was the hardest thing any of the family, of now four, had ever had to do. That takes us to the present day, 23rd February 2012.

_**A/N **_

_**Okay, so, that's the beginning to my new fic. I would like to say sorry to the people who were enjoying my other fic, 'Listen to my voice', but i didn't think it through and I had no time to write. I also had no idea where it was going to be heading. You will be pleased to know that I have completed this fic and will definitely be posting updates regularly. I also apologize if the cancer story line upsets anyone, that isn't my aim, I'm just showing awareness. Please review it makes it worthwhile. X **_


	2. Chapter 1 - New Arrivals

Lauren's P.O.V

25 whole days have passed by now and it feels like my mum died only yesterday. Closure isn't the easiest to find at the best of times, however it's times like these, when I'm on my own that it is the biggest struggle. My mind is working overtime as it has been the past weeks since her death and being alone really doesn't help. I feel like a burden talking to Abi about my fears and hopes, she wants to move on as much as the rest of us do. That has only lead to bottling up my feelings and crying myself to sleep. No one else would understand, how could they, most haven't felt the way I feel right now. I feel alone.

I haven't actually gone out of the house since the funeral. I can't even bring myself to look at the bench which we had put just over the road in memory of my mum. I wanted to know the whole kaleidoscope with my mother and I cannot stress how disappointed I am with myself for not being there sooner. Being an unsuccessful, unemployed, unmotivated waste of space that no one could be proud of, is my occupation.

I was taken out of my thoughts by soft calls from my dad, who had unsurprisingly, took a rather large fall throughout the process of the last few months.

"Lauren, Alice and Joey are here, babe. You going to come say hello?" He called through the door, knocking gently not to startle me.

Ah, yes. Alice and Joey, Uncle Derek's saints. I know they're my cousins but I can't help but envy the life they both portray. It is as if they are carefree. They both moved here a few weeks back just after the funeral. Uncle Derek insisted on a family meal, which was the very first time I saw them both, however how could it be family when the most important part of mine was gone? Alice did seem angelic and polite but a friendship, I think, would be too difficult. We are of such different natures. Joey, on the other hand, is quite like myself even if I hate to admit it. He is a player though, that definitely isn't me, I've had my fair share but I wouldn't class myself as a player. He's good with the banter and there is something about him, that calms me at the worst of times, he always knows the right thing to say. My trail of thoughts was again broken by my dad. I realized I hadn't replied.

"Lauren, come on, babe." He sighed sympathetically towards me.

"Yeah. I'll be down in a second." I mentally slapped myself for agreeing. Although I enjoyed Joey's company small talk with the rest of the family would be, as proved before hand, challenging.

Joey's P.O.V

I usually couldn't stand visiting Derek's family. Calling him dad and being a doting son is all in order to protect Alice. However, today was a different tale. The few times I have spent with Lauren, my cousin, I have actually felt like I belong somewhere. My uncle Max, and other cousins, are in fact some of the most welcoming people I have ever came across. It seems not every Branning is like the infamous Derek.

I feel as if I connect with Lauren in a way I find impossible with the best of people. Is this what having a cousin feels like? As she came down the stairs a few moments ago I could tell by the look in her eyes her grief has once more overtook her thoughts. I can't imagine not being able to turn to my mum, although she had a breakdown and Alice and I don't see her half as much as we'd like to, knowing she isn't here would without a doubt be mortifying to us.

"Hello, beautiful." I smirked to Lauren, as she allowed the corners of her mouth to react slightly in an upward direction, supplying a small smile. I understand that this godsend before me is my cousin but she is rather attractive to be bluntly honest.

"Hey, Joe" She replied, falling into my now open arms, as I embraced her in a hug which I longed for. I could tell by the way Lauren relaxed when in my embrace that she didn't feel all that different.

"How is my beautiful little cousin doing then, eh?" I asked mentally wincing at the word 'cousin'. She doesn't feel like a cousin.

Lauren's P.O.V

Joey is the best. The way he says his words can be so relaxing. Much like when he wraps his long, muscular, arms around my waist as he pulls me flush against his rock hard chest. Just because he's my cousin doesn't mean I can't think he's hot. In theory, I probably shouldn't think that, but what's stopping me?

"All good, I suppose. Just the same you know." I admitted, slightly regretting it, he knew I wasn't coping deep down. Even though I feel like I can talk to him, I haven't knew him for that long, I don't want to be a burden to him. The last thing I want is to lose more family members, it's unbelievable how much things have changed without my mum, I couldn't bare to lose anyone else. Even losing Uncle Derek, who I do hate with a passion, would be devastating to me right now.

"Good, now come on, Al wants to see you" Joey confessed whilst his outstretched arm became a cage around my shoulders.

After some light banter and small talk exchanged between the group consisting of Dad, Abi, Oscar, Nan, Derek, Carol, Alice, Joey and myself, everyone, apart from our now family of once again five, left us alone. Nan moved in about a week ago. She complained about not having enough money and everyone so far has found it beneficial having an extra pair of hands helping around the house. Nan has also taken on the Salon for my mum, along with Poppy. Together the pair seem to manage just fine.

Joey's P.O.V

Whilst round Uncle Max's house earlier, much to my delight, he offered me a job. So from tomorrow morning I am going to be helping out, he says he's being trying to get rid of a KA which has been on the forecourt since before Christmas, so presumably that will be where I begin.

_**A/N**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far. I appreciate them so much. I will post one more chapter tomorrow morning and may squeeze one in at the weekend, who knows, I'm not promising anything.**_

_**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone I feel as if I have expectations to meet now, haha.**_

**_The scene tonight in the bedroom was so good, it's been so long, I couldn't stop smiling. They need to have more moments with those two together like that. I was kind of hoping Joey might drop that dressing gown ;)_**

**_Please review :) X_**


	3. Chapter 2 - Old Times, Old Ways

Joey's P.O.V

I went around to Uncle Max's house early this morning and to my surprise Lauren was the one who answered the door.

"Hey, babe. Is your dad around?" I asked with a small smile on my face. She looked so fragile and I just wanted to hold her whilst she cried. However, Lauren suddenly turned on her heel and left me at the front door, signalling to come in and pointed to the lounge where I later found Max.

Lauren's P.O.V

I couldn't bring myself to speak to anyone today. How am I supposed to carry on like this. Joe came around this morning to my dad, I remembered it was his first day at work, but I just ignored him like he wasn't there. Even after how nice he had been so far. My mind was going into overdrive and I concluded that I have lost contact with the outside world already, why should I carry on if it isn't going to get any better? Not being able to express my feelings has been tough, silent treatment for everybody will be the easiest way to move on. No distractions just me and my thoughts.

That is how I lived my life for a good few weeks and it was now March 15th. Everyone you could possibly think of had been around my house after being coaxed by my dad. I wasn't willing to give in to temptation and just burst out with it. I thought I would be able to just move on eventually, all of my problems would just go away, but how could they. I also concluded in my mind that drink was far from the answer.

Joey's P.O.V

My first day at the car lot went even better than planned. Max thought I should start on the easy work, but after shifting the KA he has been longing to sell for months, he soon had a change of heart. Since then, every other day which I have been at the car lot, I have sold a car. Last week I even drove to Cardiff to seal a deal on a package which consisted of several cars much to our joy.

Now my worry is only focusing on my cousin who hasn't spoke to anyone since the day we all went around almost a month ago. Her grief is seriously getting the better of her now. She has been drawing, although her art is immaculate, it isn't the same as our usual banter. Leaving her to just be alone with her thoughts isn't the best idea I've ever had, but every time I try she pushes me away, leaving her alone is the only option I have right now.

Max's P.O.V

"This isn't easy for anyone of us, Lauren!" I screamed in my daughters face, hoping that way I would get a response, but when I didn't I had to try again. "Your Mum wouldn't want you to sit around moping all day, stop sitting around, get over it!"

I didn't mean to say that, she would never completely get over it, nor would I and nor would Abi or Oscar. In the moment I couldn't stop my self. Then she began shedding the tears she'd held in for so long. Being strong definitely wasn't one of my daughter's strong points.

"Look, Lauren, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I admitted, looking down whilst rubbing the nape of my neck.

"No, you shouldn't have, dad. I'm sure mum wouldn't want you to stand there and shout at me as if nothing has happened either. You didn't see her, dad. When she was in pain from her chemotherapy, you were never there, I was. Even at the end you did nothing in your ability to help her you just stood by and watch all of the life she once had die down. Don't you dare blame me, put the guilt onto my shoulders, you aren't any better than I am or was." She croaked out to me for the first time in a month.

I took her in my arms and cradled her shaking body until she pushed me away and ran to the front door. She slammed it before I could get there and I saw this as a positive, she was out of the house for the first time since the funeral, maybe this was the start of a new beginning.

Lauren's P.O.V

I was actually gob-smacked at how my own father just took his grief out on me like this whole mess was my doing. I decided to get away for a while. Walking in the wind seemed to be a comfort after what my mum told me that night at the hospice.

-;Flashback;-

I walked into my mothers room, the coldness hitting me almost instantly, unbeknown what to expect when I arrived at her bedside. I took her hand firmly in mine as I stoked the back of it with my thumb.

"Mum? Hey, it's Lauren." I smiled when I saw her eyes flicker. Then I winced at the pain I could see she was in.

"Hello Daring," My mum said, a small smile daring to show on her face, "Remember me, darling. I will always be here. My love for you is like the wind, you won't be able to see it any more but you will be able to feel it, that way you'll know I'll always be here. Thank you." Where I would normally find a line spoken like that somewhat cheesy, that night I didn't, I knew it came from the heart. A tear rolled down my cheek as her hand promptly turned cold. I kissed her hand gently and whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Goodbye, Mum. I love you, for ever and always."

-;End of Flashback;-

As I though,t about those few last minutes walking across the square, I couldn't help but let another few tears roll down my face. I sat on my mum's bench, for the first time, flowers still moderately fresh.

After calming down I made my way to the tube station. Although I had made such a big deal out of the drink not being the answer any more, that was undoubtedly what I needed. I used my dad's debit card which he had gave me for emergencies to get some money out before heading to R&R.

_**A/N**_

_**As promised, this is your update for today. **_

_**I really, really hope I haven't let anyone down, I think I might have though.**_

_**I'm indecisive whether to continue posting this, hearing your thoughts on it would help, see you over the weekend. X**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Talk Me Down

I spent a good few hours in R&R, endless bottles of vodka and tequila shots, until Joey walked in for his evening shift.

"Nice to see you out of the house, Lauren." Joey smiled at me, dragging his self behind the bar.

"I thought that too until I saw you." I replied bitterly.

Joey must have figured the alcohol had taken a toll on me as I moved out of prying eyes view and he followed.

"Don't you think you've had enough, eh?" Joey proclaimed, hands on his hips, emphasising his toned body.

"I think I'll go and have fun elsewhere." I admitted, walking away, I could feel Joey's eyes still on me.

Joey's P.O.V

I hadn't spoke to Lauren since the day I began working for Uncle Max. Seeing her here was like a whole load of walls had been knocked down that had been building up wondering if she is okay. I watched her walk out of the club. I was distraught, the need to follow her was almost too much to bare, but I need this money.

"Lauren!" I shouted, she popped her head around the corner and gave me a look of disapproval. She made a signal with her head indicating she wanted me to get to my point. "Can we please just talk, Lauren?" I said, walking over to her and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"There's nothing left to say, Joey. You just blatantly blanked me and didn't think twice about it." She scoffed, rolling her eyes in my direction.

"That's what this is about?" I said, taking one of her hands as she was about to walk away, smirking.

"No I just thought I'd say all that for the fun of it. That's why I'm being off with you!" She said sarcastically.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I thought you needed space." I admitted, looking her in the eye.

"I don't care. I thought we had a special bond, Joey. I thought I could talk to you when everyone else won't listen. I thought you'd care." She looked down shyly, her doubt of what she said taking over the façade of her outgoing personality.

"I thought we did too. We do. What can I do to make you forgive me, eh, Lauren?" I asked, "You're being so difficult!"

I regretted saying that almost straight away as she pulled her hand out of my grasp and turned away from me, running from the club, vodka still in hand.

Lauren's P.O.V

I walked away from the square, aimlessly wondering. I needed to get rid of this vodka bottle. I thought to myself, I could throw it in a bin, but that would be boring. I proceeded to walk to the canal as fast as my legs would take me. I couldn't stop laughing and I didn't want to either. This is the first time since my mum died that I have had a laugh. I stopped when I thought that. My mum's died.

'I want to see my mum', I thought to myself.

I arrived at the canal side with in five minutes, the walk somewhat tiring my alcohol influenced body. Without thinking properly, after throwing my bottle in the cut, I did what I had wanted to do for a long time.

I grabbed handfuls of rocks from the toe path vigorously and shoved them into my pockets. I dived into the cut, hitting my head off of the shallow on the bed of the canal, before keeping my head under the water. I couldn't breath and suddenly I felt a whole lot more sober. I spotted Tamwar and Afia on a walk and tried to drag myself out of the waters. I lay on the toe path, now unconscious, the last thing to my knowledge was hearing heavy footsteps on the ground beneath my head.

Tamwar's P.O.V

Afia and I stared at the girl before us as what had just happened sunk in. The out going girl from across the square was barely recognisable to us. She has changed so much in such a short amount of time.

"Afia, ring an ambulance" I ushered, needing to check if Lauren was still breathing, feeling like time was running out.

Whilst Afia called an ambulance I checked Lauren's pulse, which to my relief was still beating calmly and healthily. I decided I should call Max and let him know what's happened.

"Come on, answer!" I said impatiently. On the third ring he answered.

"Hello, Max?" I said unsure if I had the correct number being as it was taken from Lauren's sodden phone.

"Yes, who's that?" He asked.

"Hi, it's Tamwar, Tamwar Masood, I live on the square,"

"Oh, what do you want?" He asked dully.

"Charming. Actually, I found Lauren. I think she tired to commit suicide in the canal. We've called an ambulance and they're taking her to Walford General Hospital now." I told him.

Max sighed down the phone. "Okay thank you for ringing me, I'll send someone." he said, ending the call.

Afia and I was then left in the dark, unbeknownst to whether my distant friend would be all right.

_**A/N**_

_**Just a short chapter for today, you might be able to convince me to post one more later, whether I will get the opportunity or not is a different matter.**_

_**Thank you for all of the reviews so far! My e-mail has been playing up so I will hopefully get back to all of those that have reviewed shortly.**_

_**Enjoy, please leave a review X**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Anything For You

Joey's P.O.V

I was just finishing up at work at around one in the morning when I noticed my phone ringing from the other side of the now deserted bar. I prayed it might be Lauren who was ringing me, desperate to see if she was okay. I answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Joey?" It was my Uncle Max. I sighed then answered him.

"Yeah? Uncle Max are you okay? Has something happened?" I asked. It was obvious from Uncle Max's rattling voice that he called for a reason.

"I took everything out on Lauren earlier and well basically she ran off. I didn't mean to but her silent treatment got the better of me on top of everything else." He proclaimed as I sighed, running my hand over my face, asking him to get to the point, "Tamwar Masood rang me earlier, Joey, to tell me that Lauren has been taken to hospital. No doubt she was drunk, but she tried to kill herself, Joey." I gasped not believing what I was hearing.

"I'm going to go to the hospital, Uncle Max. I'll let you know what's happening tomorrow, but by the sounds of it, she probably won't want to see you." I wasn't going to beat around the bush, I'd rather just be brutally honest with my Uncle.

"Thanks Joey. Now go make yourself useful" He replied, ending the phone call abruptly.

I know Lauren hasn't been in the best frame of mind recently but I guess you really can't tell what goes on behind closed doors. I feel so guilty now, for leaving her when she needed me, for letting her run away from the club earlier tonight. I can't help but feel this is my own fault. I told Sharon that I had urgent family business that needs tending to and she let me go claiming that herself and Jack could finish up. I also understand that Max sees me as a son in replacement for his own.

I ran up the steps of R&R and out of the front door as fast as my legs would take me. This was my time to make sure my beautiful cousin would be safe. As I left the club I broke into a steady jog to call a taxi over which was driving by as I shrugged my coat onto my shoulders. I told him where to go and he obliged contentedly. Thoughts continued to enter and leave my mind at the state she could be in, for all I knew, she might not even be alive. If anything bad had happened I swore to myself I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

"Lauren Branning?" I asked at the reception desk, relatively out of breath due to the run which broke out, indicating that I was her cousin.

"If you'd like to take a left down to the Alexander ward and she is in bed five." The nurse smiled at me somewhat sympathetically. I now dreaded even more what I would find as I made my way swiftly down to the ward.

Lauren's P.O.V

I woke up lying in a bed in a hospital ward, the draft from the small window chilling my movement, wondering what had happened. My hangover was awful to say the least.

I lay down, remembering the events from the night before, slowly regaining memory whilst I felt deeply embarrassed at my outburst. I was broke from my thoughts when the door swung open and I saw Joey. I smiled a small smile at him, croaking out a small hey, suddenly feeling a lot better.

"Look at you, Lauren. You're a mess. I'm sorry." Joey proclaimed, sitting on the chair next to my bed tears welling up visibly in his eyes.

I reached my hand up and stroked his cheek soothingly as a tear fell, wiping it away, unbeknownst to why he was saying sorry.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Joe. It was me that embarrassed myself. I bet you think I'm such a pathetic person. Your pathetic little cousin, always looking for a drama." I admitted, tears of my own now making an appearance as my voice broke mid way through the sentence, tears now threatening to fall.

"I should have went after you in the club. I could have stopped you from going so far. I should have been there for you before, too, when you wasn't talking to anyone. You said yourself that you needed me. You're not pathetic you beautiful girl." He said, leaning into my hand and pressing a brief kiss to the palm. Wanting to get out of the awkward conversation he added, "What's the injuries then?"

"My head is killing, just before you came in, the doctors said that there is no damage to my brain or skull. Guess I was lucky there. Not as lucky as anyone who wouldn't have been so stupid to have done in the first place mind." I laughed, Joey smiling at me.

"Well that's a good thing, isn't it." he smirked, taking my hand in his. I noticed how intently he looked at me. "You're all cut and bruised, babe."

I just shrugged, looking him in the eye. "Oh well, I'll heal." I replied, smiling at him. "I'm sorry for being such a drama queen."

We talked for a further half an hour, how he was, how I was, bits of banter.

"If you ever need to talk, babe, about anything, I'll be here." Joey said, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb contentedly.

"Do you mind if we talk now then?" I asked, unsure of the answer but feeling confident enough to confide in him. He nodded, signalling me to begin. "I can't find closure. Every time I go out of my bedroom, everything comes back to me. I miss her so much, Joey, it's untrue. Everything in my house, in the square, in Walford, reminds me of her. I hate it. Closure is what I need but how am I supposed to find that with my messed up head, Joey?" I said, breaking down in front of him as he gathered me up in his arms soothingly rocking me back and forth.

"I'm going to get you help, the best help" He smelt my hair, saying this bluntly, normally I would have something to say about this but right now I felt too emotionally drained to bother.

"You'd do that for me? What about the cost, Joey?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, babe. I'd do anything for you." He admitted, kissing the bruise on my forehead.

A/N

I haven't read this through so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes. I'm doing this from mphone as I haven't got my laptop wth me. Please leave a review! X


	6. Chapter 5 - So Wrong, So Right

Joey's P.O.V

"What would I do without you?" Lauren asked rhetorically, looking me in the eyes as my hand crept around her face, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear like I had only hours ago.

"We won't have to find out, will we" I said as she leant into my hand which now rested on the side of her face somewhat cupping it.

"I'm sorry for being such a cow earlier, Joey." She added after minutes of silence carelessly staring into each other's eyes.

"Don't be, Lauren." I said as I lowered my face down and captured her lips on my own. Unlike my usual behaviour, behaviour like I would use on Lucy, I moved my lips slowly as she began to move her own in sync. I wanted this moment to last forever but knowing it couldn't made me want to cherish it and enjoy it even more. After about a minute Lauren pulled away from our enduring passion.

"What have we just done, Joey. We're cousins. Oh my God." Lauren looked at me in disbelief as I let out a small laugh. "It isn't funny Joey, that was wrong, it shouldn't have happened."

"Babe, if it was so wrong, why did it feel so right?" I asked as she licked her lips and pulled my head towards her own capturing my lips once more. This time, the kiss from both of us, was a lot more rough and passionate then before as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for access. As she granted it our kiss grew all the more pleasurable, whilst our tongues fought for dominance, before she broke the kiss.

"I had to be sure, but yeah, it felt right." She admitted, looking down as her cheeks blushed the most beautiful shade of red.

"You're special, Lauren. You're so beautiful and special." I admitted, lifting her chin. "When you blush it's the most stunning colour." I added, flashing a cheeky grin, as she slapped my arm and I faked pain.

"Do you mean that?" She asked

"Yes, stop doubting yourself, you're amazing." I added, kissing the back of her hand. I've never been so passionate towards a girl before. Normally, a bit of skirt, would just be a bit of fun for a while. When they got clingy and committed it would just go downhill. But Lauren was truly different.

"Before this goes any further, is it just a fling, will this just end when times get tough?" She asked, now looking me in the eye, while she blushed. I shook my head.

"I've never felt this way before, babe..." Before I could finish she placed her finger over my mouth implying that she wanted me to stop. I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't say it, Joey. If we are going to do this you need to promise me that until I'm better you don't fall in love with me. It wouldn't be fair on you, babe." She said to me, smiling as I nodded, and I tucked her hair behind her ear again. A nurse then entered the room. "Joe, go get me some chocolate? There's some money in my jeans pocket over there" She added, smiling at me, whilst she pointed towards her jeans. I agreed."

Lauren's P.O.V

After I had discussed my injuries and illnesses I lay staring at the ceiling. The reality of what was happening finally hitting me, I realised that life's too short, I have to enjoy my life while I've still got one. With current circumstances God knows how long that will be for. Joey returned to the room shortly with my chocolate and some water for us both.

"Thank you, Joey! You're a godsend!" I said, pulling him into a small hug, as he handed me my chocolate. He returned the hug and as I pulled away I unwrapped the top of my chocolate bar.

"No problem, baby" He said. He was so sweet.

"I know I'm probably freaking you out here but could we please discuss the help I need?" I asked, looking down slightly but then looking back up and into his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. I was thinking I use the money I've been saving to move out of Lucy's to get you treatment in a rehabilitation centre? I know a good one." He proclaimed, reassurance in his voice, smiling widely.

"Joe, you've been saving that money near enough since you came, you couldn't possibly use that." I sighed.

"Don't be so silly, Lauren. I have over one thousand pound, to be honest, I was just waiting for a better offer that was free." He smirked and winked, sincerity in the front half of his statement.

"Dad won't sleep in his and my mums room any more, he's been in with Oscar, you could move into there if you'd like? I don't possibly know how else I could repay you for this, Joe." I smiled, taking his hand in my own as I finished my chocolate. My hand looked so small in his large one and the butterflies it made me feel were overwhelming.

"I'll have a think about it, yeah, gotta' tell Luce first." He rolled his eyes. I could tell he didn't care about Lucy. It made me wonder if he cared at all about me.

"Offer's there, babe." I added. After a lot of banter and joking around, the nurse told Joey he had to go, I needed sleep before the hospital released me. It also gave Joey an opportunity to sort the rehabilitation centre out and inform close family.

Joey's P.O.V

I left Lauren after a few hours of playful banter and cheeky kisses. I said my goodbyes and kissed her passionately. As soon as I was out I decided to call Leasowes Rehabilitation Centre. I got her a twelve step pack, which lasted for six weeks, which would cover recovery from alcohol abuse and private counselling sessions to cope with the loss of a loved one. The counselling sessions came from the hospice which her mum was in. The people there understood her and could connect with her better then most. I knew that a private rehab would be better for Lauren, so it wiped out most of my money, I need to help her with her recovery though. I went around to Uncle Max's house swiftly afterwards.

"Uncle Max, hey, I've paid to get Lauren some private help. It was her own idea and she was adamant that she didn't want me to waste my money on her but its for family ain't it." I proclaimed as he opened the door. "I don't mean to be rude but she said I can move in if I wanted?"

"Oh my God, Joey, thank you so much. You can move in but no funny business. Take my room, I rarely go in there anyway, you'll find a bed in there." He said, pulling me in for a manly hug, his voice more relaxed than it had been for weeks. I smiled my thanks and said that I would get my things, after informing him of how Lauren was coping, as tomorrow would be a long day I needed a good nights sleep.

_**A/N**_

_**I am seriously considering to stop posting this as I don't want to offend anyone by the upcoming story line. On the chapter where it is introduced I will really appreciate your opinions. I won't be offended in any way if you be honest with me. X**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Tell Me

Joey's P.O.V

I woke up on the morning of Lauren's transferal and headed downstairs to Uncle Max, Abi and Oscar.

"Morning, Joey" Said Max, Abi also briefly welcoming me and Oscar running towards me to pick him up.

"All right Uncle Max, Abi, Oscar" I addressed before picking Oscar up and swinging him onto my hip and he started telling me about his first day back at school yesterday. After our interaction I placed him down on the floor again and made myself some toast. Finishing my breakfast, I moved upstairs to get ready for the day ahead.

"You coming today, Uncle Max?" I asked, raising my eye brow slightly at the man who looked like he hadn't shaved for days, which he probably hadn't.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I doubt she'll want me there." He admitted, standing up and walking to the kitchen, now packing Oscar's school bag for when Cora picked him up for school.

"Okay, well, I'll say you said hello and you'll go some time this week. You can't hide from her forever Uncle Max." I admitted, shrugging my coat onto my jeans and jumper clad body, sighing at the same time as he acknowledged me.

Lauren's P.O.V

Joey arrived to pick me up with several bags containing my belongings at about 11am. I smiled at him and took a bag off of him before he locked our lips. I moved backwards on the bed and pulled him with me, needing to feel some normality, I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He rested his weight on his elbows as our tongues battled for dominance and the kiss grew all the more passionate. Joey slid his hand up my pyjama top and I felt his rock hard erection against my leg. Our undying passion was broke by the door swinging open revealing the doctor to do one final check up on me.

"Shit" Joey whispered after a sharp intake of breath. I giggled as my cheeks blushed and I apologised with Joey agreeing.

After about fifteen minutes the doctor had left, stating it was okay for me to go into the rehabilitation centre, as long as I would be in the best care we could provide which Joey assured him it was.

"So, hey" I laughed entwining my fingers.

"Hey, baby" He said, falling back on top of me as our lips connected again and our tongues danced.

I pushed him away with my hands on his shoulders.

"No, baby" I mimicked, "We gotta go" I added, smirking at his fake pout.

He handed me a bag and allowed me to take some clothes out of it. I chose a denim contrast boyfriend shirt tucked into my floral miniskirt accompanied by a pair of tights and platform boots. He looked me up and down and smirked.

"What? Gotta make a good impression" I winked at him.

"You're not making this any easier, babe" He admitted, his erection still very obvious. I slapped his arm.

"Come on then. Sooner I'm in there, sooner I'm out, ain't it" I smiled, my hands on my hips, as Joey walked over to me and placed his hands on my waist.

"Come on then" He imitated, smirking as he moved his face closer, I captured his lips once and pulled away. When I pulled away he moved back in and pecked me once before ushering me out of the room and picking my bags up for me.

Joey's P.O.V

We arrived at the rehab after an hours drive. I understand it's far away, but only the best for her. She slept most of the way there and it took everything I had to wake her up. She looked so peaceful.

"Wake up, beautiful, we're here" I whispered in her ear before I moved down her neck and assaulted her soft spot. With a moan she woke up and pushed me away.

"I swear to God, if you've marked me Joseph, we will be falling out!" She shouted, pulling the mirror down, as I laughed.

"I guess we're falling out then, baby, how you going to punish me?" I asked, smirking as she moved to straddle my lap.

"I'm not going to do anything." She whispered, her face only millimetres from my own.

"Tease" I said, gasping as she rolled back to her own seat, her not forgetting to thrust her hips against mine. She smirked at me and opened the door, climbing out of my car, ushering me to follow.

We went into the rehabilitation centre and signed in. Lauren sighed when she saw her white room with Chester coloured flooring.

"Did you pack my art stuff, Joe? This room is so lifeless" She asked me, looking at me seriously.

"Yeah don't worry it's all in there. I also packed a new pack of cartridge paper." I said, smiling.

"What would I do without you. Again, you're a godsend, baby. So much more reliable than my petty excuse of a dad." She said, walking over to me and grasping the lapels on my coat.

"What happened with your dad, Lauren? He's adamant you won't want to see him." I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well, basically, he just wasn't there for me. All those months when my mum would go to sleep wondering if she will wake up he was out of sight. Then when my mum died he didn't comfort me. Just told me to move on. Then before I got drunk yesterday, well, he just took all of his grief out on me, Joey. Then he didn't come to the hospital." She admitted.

I watched the girl in front of me, normally so confident, breaking down. I pulled her into my chest and just sat with her whilst she cried. She was shaking. I ran my fingers through her hair throughout this and it did make her relax. I felt it in my arms. She was so fragile and weak. She gradually stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice hoarse.

"Don't be. I'm here for you baby, thick and thin, you've got me." I told her, running my hand down her back.

"I want to be alone, go Joey, please." She asked.

"It's okay, babe, I don't mind being here with you." I admitted.

"No, just go, Joey. I don't want to be around anyone." I nodded my head and obliged, walking out, gathering my coat in my hands.

I could hear her faintly crying as I walked away.

_**A/N**_

_**Firstly, to the guest who told me not to make it weird or something, if you don't like it don't read it please. Thank you for all of the positive reviews and the new story line should begin in the next few days possibly. Thank you X**_


	8. Chapter 7 - Facing Reality

Lauren's P.O.V

It was the beginning of my final week in the rehabilitation centre, I'd made friends and got on with everyone, and I was so pleased with my progress so far. I personally don't think I'll even give into temptation any more at home. This small break away from the square has done me the world of good. I just wish Joey could have been here, he hasn't visited me since the first day I came in here. I've got visits from my friends and family but my worst fear is that I scared him off. I pushed him away and it's only my fault.

My room was now decorated, head to toe, with my paintings and drawings. Walking into my room was like witnessing my mixed emotions through the pieces of work on the wall. I'm never going to be that confident about them but when people comment it makes me feel so much better. I can still only find real comfort in Joey, though, and I can't even tell him.

Alice's P.O.V

"Joey, I'm going to see Lauren in a bit, you know our cousin. She seems to think you've forgotten about her, Joseph." I proclaimed, raising my eye brow whilst I folded my arms, giving him a very disapproving look. Uncle Max had let me into the house to see him.

"Been busy, ain't I, Al" He replied, looking down, swirling the orange liquid around in his glass.

"No excuse is it, you should come, it might push her that little bit she still needs to go" I admitted, smiling, rubbing his back trying to coax him to come out.

"How is she?" He asked bringing his head up and rubbing the nape of his neck. I realised he was trying to act like he didn't care, but he had a very close relationship with our cousin, it was obvious he did.

"She's doing great, Joe. She's progressed so much you know. She's so much more confident, Abi says, it's like she was before Auntie Tanya passed away." I said, adding on "Please come, Joey, you have a connection with her that none of us lot have. You can talk her down. Give her the little boost of confidence she's still missing. At least try, Joey, please for me?" I smiled at him as he sighed loudly and nodded.

"Give me fifteen minutes" He said as I did a little happy dance to myself. I couldn't wait to see the improvement of my cousin increase, she seemed so nice, I wanted to get to know her better and maybe we could be friends.

Joey's P.O.V

After hearing about Lauren's progress from Alice my feelings for my cousin came rushing back to me. I had agreed to go and see her and after pulling on my work clothes for R&R. Being as it's already half past three, I realised by the time we get back, I'll have to go straight to work anyway.

"Come on, then, you can drive" Alice winked to me, smiling her usual cute smile, she really was near enough the little girl she's always been in my eyes.

I shook my head and smiled as I headed out the front door and towards the car. As we approached the car Derek came.

"Hello, Angel." Derek said to Alice, "Joey" He just nodded his head.

"Dad we're busy, come on Al" I said, ushering her towards the car, the whole calling him dad for Alice's benefit thing was seriously getting to me. Uncle Max was more of a dad to me as wrong as that would be.

"I'll see you later, dad" Alice stated. I then drove off without looking back at my lousy excuse for a dad. I was excited to see Lauren, yet so scared, she was obviously going to push me away again.

Lauren's P.O.V

I was sitting in my bedroom next to the open window, using charcoal, drawing my mum and dad on their wedding day.

"Hey, Lauren" Alice said, startling me, causing me to drop my charcoal.

"All right, Al" I said, smiling at my cousin, tidying my drawing and equipment away.

"Joey's came with me. Said he wanted to see how you're getting on" Alice proclaimed and the smile left my face which was evidently obvious as she frowned. "Do you not want him here?

"No it's fine. Where is he?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"He's just coming. He's signing us in and he bumped into an old friend on the way in too. I presume he's been held up by him." Alice admitted, I sighed and nodded. "Your room is looking great, Lauren!"

"Yeah ha, I know, how big headed. It's a shame I'll have to take them all down in a little while. Such effort. I can't say how relieved I am to be going home." I said, giggling with Alice, as she let out a laugh.

Our small talk was interrupted by a tall dark haired handsome figure in the doorway.

"Jonathan, could you help me take my pictures down in a bit, please?" He nodded reassuringly.

"Yeah, sure, why not. I've came to see if you or Alice would like a drink" He asked. I found his Irish accent so sweet.

"No thank you" Alice and I said in unison. Jonathan left and Joey replaced him. As I sat on the bed and Alice sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room, Joey had no choice, he had to sit next to me unless he wanted achy legs.

I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat as I moved further down the bed. I wasn't going to be the one to break the silence and the look of lust in Joey's eyes proved he wasn't either.

"You planning on saying hello, Joey, or?" Alice said aloud, wondering what had gotten into her brother.

"Ye, sorry, all right" He said, avoiding eye contact, one small half smile appearing on his face for a second before it disappeared again. I gave a small smile then looked out of the window.

"Has something happened? You're both so distant to what you used to be" Alice asked with pure confusion.

"Nope." I said, the lump in my throat subsiding somewhat. Then I looked at him and our eyes locked. I watched him swallow a lump in his own throat and then all of my feelings came rushing back.

"How are you?" He asked me, looking me in the eyes, some interest shining through the walls he built so high.

"A lot better. Thank you for this Joey." I said, smiling slightly, then returning to an awkward state.

"Good." He said. He was being so blunt. "Alice could you give us a minute please?"

"Sure, I think I'm going to go anyway now, I'll see you tomorrow Lauren, I'll see you at home Joe." Alice said, bending down and hugging me, moving around to the other side of the bed to kiss Joey's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Joey stated with sincerity in his eyes. I was dreading the conversation ahead of me.

_**A/N**_

_**So Joey's apologized. I think, if I remember rightly, the next chapter or the one just after is the one where you find out the new story line. I hope it doesn't upset any one! Leave a review and I'll see you soon X**_


	9. Chapter 8 - Our Fight

**_A very small section to this chapter may be classed as M rated, but that's the only bit you're going to get, you've been warned._**

Joey's P.O.V

I needed to show Lauren how sorry I was. I shut the door and I figured I should explain.

"What for, Joey? Bit of skirt, fun while it lasted, all gone now." She said and I could see the tears prickling in her eyes.

"No, you told me to go, babe. You told me you didn't want to see me." I proclaimed, moving closer to her on the bed.

"Why didn't you fight for it? Why didn't you just come, Joey, you knew I needed you." She said, her head bowed, as the tears began to flow.

"I didn't want to slow your process down. I didn't want you to hate me for being too clingy or not listening to you telling me you didn't want to see me." I told her, taking both of her hands in my own and entwining our fingers. "Please forgive me, baby, you're so special. Not seeing you these past few weeks has killed me."

"I'm sorry" She said and I was puzzled as to what for.

"You got nothing to be sorry for, beautiful" I admitted to her.

I wiped her tears away and pulled her towards me. She sat in my lap and we talked for a little while. Again it ended up in playful banter as if everything was normal again. Lauren's face suddenly turned more serious.

"Make love to me? Show me some normality." She practically begged.

"Are you sure that's what you want, baby?" I asked and she nodded.

I took her lips and gently caressed them with my own slowly. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip begging for access which she shortly granted and allowed our tongues to battle. I rolled us backwards slowly and rested my weight on my elbows as our kiss grew more passionate. I moved down her body and started to assault her neck. Lauren moaned between kisses and sucking of her soft spot and I then moved down further placing open mouthed kissed on her stomach and breasts after our clothes were discarded. We proceeded to form a hot tangled mess within half an hour.

Lauren's P.O.V

After our love making I was so much more confident with mine and Joey's relationship. If you would call it a relationship yet.

"When is your next session?" Joey asked me

"I've finished them. Turns out the last week is just to make sure you're ready again." I smiled at him as he turned on his side to face me. We were still lying down only shortly having redressed.

"Want me to ask if you can come home now?" He asked me, and that is when it hit me, I was going to be home soon. "I can proudly call you mine and living in the same house will make it easy to sneak around" He admitted and I looked at him, slightly bewildered, as he traced the pattern on my top with his index finger.

"I'm not ready for that" I admitted, looking down.

"Why not? As long as we love each other that's all that matters." I gasped at what he was saying.

"What did you just say?" I asked

"I love you" He stated and I burst out crying. How could he love me after I'd told him not to.

"I told you not to fall in love with me." I stated, hitting him in the chest, as I collapsed into my own arms.

"You're better now, babe." He said.

"You have no idea. Go home, Joey, I'll speak to you when I'm out." I whispered.

"I love you, Lauren. You deserve to be loved. If you want me to go, I'll go, but we aren't over. I'll see you at home later on." He said, walking out and leaving me with my own thoughts.

Joey's P.O.V

I made my way back to the square and walked into number five. I shouted hello and got no reply, so I walked upstairs. I stood on the landing thinking for a while. How could she push me away after everything. It would be a bit hypocritical if I were to bring that up after not seeing her for so long and I couldn't blame her. I just don't understand why she doesn't want me to love her.

Knowing she would be home in an hour, I realised that Uncle Max, Oscar and Abi were probably going to pick her up now. I walked into Lauren and Abi's room and sat on Lauren's bed. I found the sheets still smelt of her. I lay down and felt something hard in my back. I knew Lauren was secretive about people going in her room. I took the item from below me and it was a book. It was leather with a small brass lock on the front. I opened the first page, forgetting about privacy, and read the first page. It said 'Our Fight'. I completely forgot about work.

The book was of how Lauren and Tanya coped with her illness, and then when I came across the last entry of the book which was most recently wrote, made me die a little inside. It read...

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been over a month since Mum lost her fight. I think about her all the time and closure is impossible for me to find right now. It's undeniable that I miss her and I still can't help but feel guilty. I feel the reason she didn't get the treatment she needed. I didn't push her to get it. Instead I let my dad take over and slowly watched my mum get weaker and weaker._

_I just can't get my head around that in a few months it might be me like that. At least I'll be with my mum. I'm scared for my cancer to take my life. Like mother, like daughter._

_I love you, my best friend, who keeps my secrets safe until the day I die._

_I'm on my own now, no more double signs as you know,_

_Lauren x_

My beautiful, outgoing, carefree girlfriend, cousin, lover, has cancer.

**_A/N_**

**_Cue the hate. Sorry, it's probably not what any one wanted to see, but it has happened. I'd like your views on this because if I am upsetting anybody or offending anybody in any way I will discontinue posting. Thank you for the reviews so far, if I do happen to have offended someone, I will update you if I decide to discontinue posting X_**


	10. Chapter 9 - A Sense of Belonging

Lauren's P.O.V

"Come on, Lauren, seriously, I'm starving!" Abi said to me whilst I was taking down my paintings and drawings.

"You'll have to starve a bit longer then, Abigail" I laughed noticing the expression on my sisters face. "I'm done now."

"Come on then girls, I'll go and round up Oscar, you two go to the car." My dad said. We were actually on okay terms considering he hadn't bothered to see me since my accident.

We arrived home about half an hour later and it was such a relief. I walked through the door unaware that Joey had moved in and I saw his coat on one of the pegs. I sighed remembering the offer I gave him, but I didn't feel the need to drink which was always good. Assuming he would be in his bedroom, or in one of the downstairs rooms, I decided to take my belongings back up to my room. As I walked up the stairs it felt so different to be back. I looked at my mum and dad's old bedroom door and swallowed loudly. I walked into my room and placed my suitcases by the wardrobe, then I looked up and saw Joey.

"Joey, what the hell?!" I shouted, furrowing my eyebrows together.

He looked up at me, his eyes red and swollen with tear lines staining his face, and spoke "I'm so sorry for pushing you. I'm so sorry for reading this book. I'm so, so, sorry" I gulped

"You found it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought, if I ignored it, it might go away." I said, walking over to him and sitting next to him on the floor next to my bed. I swung my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips passionately. "Don't cry, baby. I'm still the same girl you fell in love with"

"I love you so much. I'll be here for you, Lauren, all the way" He insisted as another tear fell. He kissed me briefly and stood up, pulling me with him, then sat on the bed. "Let me hold you"

"Okay" I agreed, laying down and climbing under the covers. My back was against Joey's front and his arms were wrapped around my waist. His head nestled into the crook of my neck and I turned around slightly to look at his face.

Turning back around and let the tears fall freely as was Joey. With in a while I had felt Joey stop shaking and his breathing evened out signalling he was asleep. I relaxed in his embrace and set off in a trance of my own.

Max's P.O.V

I hadn't heard from Lauren or Joey since I'd been back. Abi had gone to Jays, like she had been almost every night, and Oscar was fast out in bed.

"Lauren? Joey?" I shouted up the stairs, but got no reply. I made my way up and knocked on Lauren's door.

"Babe, you all right?" I got no reply. I made my way to mine and Tanya's old bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Joe, you in there son?" I got no reply again. I decided to knock on Lauren's again and when I had no reply, I decided to slowly let myself in. I saw her lying in bed, a small smile on her face, fast asleep. Then reality hit me and Joey was there with her, curled up with her, and they looked so happy. That seemed so wrong.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?" I shouted, absolutely oblivious to what had been going on around me.

Lauren's P.O.V

I was woke up by my dad screaming at Joey, who was now in the corner with my dad threatening him, realising that I let us lie in that long.

"Dad, get off him, please. This isn't his fault." I said, swallowing a lump in my throat and sorting my bed head out.

"NOT HIS FAULT? NO YOU'RE RIGHT IT'S BOTH OF YOU. YOU'RE TWISTED." He shouted, making me wince, turning back to Joey and letting him go.

"Uncle Max, seriously, let me explain" Joey said before I interrupted me

"Dad, listen to me, now." I asked, "I know Joey isn't your ideal choice of partner for me, but he's what I need, we're good for each other." I said, walking over to Joey and taking his hand in mine before standing in front of him.

"No, you're cousins, babe, this is so wrong!" He insisted,

"It's legal, dad, and I need him." I admitted, looking down shyly.

"I love her, Uncle Max." Joey said, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"I don't care if its legal, you don't love her, you're too young, it's not happening." He proclaimed through gritted teeth.

"I need him." I said. I wasn't going to beat around the bush I wanted to be bluntly honest.

"No you don't." He told me.

"I do, I'm sick, dad." I admitted, tears falling freely.

"No you're not, don't be silly, what you talking about" He said.

"LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed, "Dad, I have cancer, like mum did."

He just stood there taking it in. I turned to Joey and watched as his eyes turned sad and a tear rolled down his cheek. I wiped it away and this didn't go amiss with my dad.

"I'm sorry, babe. I should have been there for you." He admitted finally, and I pulled him in for a hug, and he added, "You really love her, don't you, Joey. I saw you cry and I know those weren't crocodile tears. I also saw how affectionate you were with Joey just, Lauren. You have my consent to do this. I want you to be happy, Lauren."

I just nodded and proclaimed "It's fine, dad, honestly. You knowing wouldn't have made any difference. I just want to be happy for the time I've got left, with no more arguing, dad." I smiled once I'd finished and wiped Joey's tears away, kissing him briefly and entwining our hands again, turning back to face my dad, who had previously shook Joey's hand. "I'm not telling anyone else."

"Okay babe." He said, that was when I knew I'd be happy, all of us walking downstairs again.

**_A/N_**

**_The last chapter went down a lot better than expected! Thank you all you're amazing._**

**_I may not post for a few days being as I may alter the final few chapters. The story is coming to an end fairly shortly too, which I am unsure about, all the more reason to change the ending. I may not change it yet but judging from the reviews it is highly likely. If I do it does mean I won't be posting for a while._**

**_Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. :) x_**


	11. Chapter 10 - I Want Joy With My Pain

Max's P.O.V

Lauren and Joey had been openly together for two weeks, and apart from the odd sly comment, every body on the square took it well. It was such a shock to see everyone accept it so willingly. Even Derek was being supportive, as suspicious as that sounds, he was.

I had decided that Lauren deserved the best and I knew how much she liked art. While we were

eating dinner, I raised the topic conversation about what Lauren would like to do to make her life complete, and then I offered something to Joey and herself.

"How do you fancy going to the Edinburgh art festival? I heard it's the most famous one going around at the moment." I inquired, unsure of the answer I would get, given the circumstances.

"If I go there me and you will be best friends forever." She proclaimed and I laughed along with Joey. Abi also knew about Lauren's illness now and she couldn't stop fussing around her. I handed Lauren an envelope with some tickets in it. She thanked me and hugged me. I hoped this would be one step further to rebuilding our relationship.

Joey's P.O.V

Lauren was so happy about the festival and it made me want to make her happy like that again after it.

"Babe, write a bucket list of what you want to do, I want to help you fulfil them." I smiled at her and she smirked a cheeky grin and peppered a few small kisses to my lips.

"Great, I'll write one, no fun for us tonight though" She winked and moved around to the dining room table. She sat down and began writing. After half an hour she returned, swinging her hips, grinding her crotch against my own her smirk growing once more.

"I have five, babe, but you can only know four of them" She said, looking down as if she was embarrassed, taking a sharp intake of breath.

I read them aloud. "Number one, be in two places at one time." I raised my eyebrow, wondering how on earth we were going to do that, when it hit me. "Number two, spend a whole day in bed together without being disturbed." I laughed and peppered a brief kiss to her lips. "Number three, Visit the Niagara Falls."

"The Canada part, not the American, don't need any bad memories" She laughed and I nodded then continued reading.

"Number four, go to Aspen to draw the scenery." I looked at the empty space for number five, wondering what she could want to do, curiosity of what she was hiding building. "You drive a hard bargain, beautiful, but I suppose it can be done" I smiled and she kissed me once as I mimicked her. "When do I get to find out number five?"

"If it's meant to be, it will come around, don't worry" She whispered in my ear then yawned.

"How about we go to bed then? Early night?" I asked

"I can think of a better way to spend it, can't you?" She asked, her eyes turning dark and full of lust as I smirked and she stood up, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs.

Lauren's P.O.V

My body finally began reacting to the treatment I was receiving and I felt on the mend. Sure I was still ill, in fact I felt like dying every day, but I did now feel a lot more life inside. Things were finally looking up for me.

Joey and I went to the Edinburgh festival three weeks ago and it was the best thing I have ever done. I met some of the most famous artists alive. The art that I witnessed was mind blowing.

We went to Aspen for the following weekend and it was beautiful. I completed a charcoal drawing and a painting. As big headed as it is, I personally thought, they were quite good.

Last week we went to Niagara falls. We went on a boat trip around the falls itself and it was mind blowing. We also had a walk behind the falls to see the action for ourselves, as much as it bored Joey, I found it amazing and I am so glad that I shared that experience with the boy I love. When the falls lit up all colourful at night, I felt so free, I was astonished. We spent more than one day undisturbed in bed which was an added bonus.

Whilst in America Joey took me to the borderline between Canada and the USA. I was in two places at once, which seemed amazing. I now had something to do.

To: Joey | From: Lauren

Meet me in the gardens in five, baby, got something to tell you,

To: Lauren | From: Joey

On it beautiful, J x x x

Joey arrived five minutes later, just on time, as I took his hand and pulled him to my mum's bench. We sat down and he looked at me with a very confused expression on his face.

"When I die," I began before Joey interrupted me.

"Don't say that, Lauren, please." He said, his eyes turning sad, as tears were evidently forming. This made one stray tear fall down my own face.

"We need to be honest with ourselves, Joe, now please let me ask you this." I asked, taking his hand in my own. "If, I die, I want my name on this bench with my mum. I think it's what she would have wanted." I smiled at him and wiped the tears from his face.

"If that's what you want, baby, then sure." He said before capturing my lips passionately.

We sat in each others embrace for a while, just enjoying being with each other, unsure of how many more times we will be able to do this if my treatment suddenly took another turn.

"I love you, Joey" I admitted, his face looking more reassuring, before kneeling on one knee as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket. I gasped as he asked me those all important words.

"I love you so much, these past seven months have been the best of my life, will you please make me the happiest man on the planet? Will you marry me, Lauren?" He asked and I looked at him unable to form many words.

"Yes. Turns out my number five was meant to be" I proclaimed, flinging myself into his now open embrace, capturing his lips in my own as we stood up and it began to rain. In my eyes, you can't get more romantic than this, kissing in the pouring rain is the perfect end to a what turned out to be perfect day.

**_A/N_**

**_Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews for the previous chapter! You're all wonderful. _**

**_I hope that was an okay chapter although I am aware it was by far not my best. I have decided to change the ending slightly which will be coming soon. However I need to alter it still as I have been away for the weekend and haven't had the chance to yet. This story will conclude shortly and I'm unsure if there could be a sequel. Who knows. I also won't post every day due to the alterations._**

**_What would you like to see happen in the end? I need ideas as I know you won't agree with the one I am changing. Please review your thoughts. I need some inspiration! X_**


	12. Chapter 11 - These Times Are Hard

Lauren's P.O.V

It was Boxing Day in twenty twelve and also the day of mine and Joey's wedding. Five months have went into planning this day and every one was so much more supportive than I thought they would be. Something told me they all knew something was wrong but I didn't want to question my better judgement.

"Abs, come here, your favourite sister needs help with her make up" I proclaimed, giggling with Alice, evidently not wanting to mess this up. Poppy was doing my hair, it was amazing, she gripped it to the side and it was curly. Abi did my make-up, smoky eyes and red glossy lips. I looked at my self in the mirror and sighed a sigh of content. "You two are godsends." I admitted, pulling both my sister and cousin in, hugging them for a few minutes.

"Turn around, let me do your dress up, you're going to look great" Alice admitted, smiling at me, she always knew the right things to say. My dress was gold and hugged my upper figure. It had diamanté embroidery with lace covering the stomach section. The skirt of the dress had a long trail and it bulged from my hips downwards. It was lightly ruffled and held in place with more diamanté clusters. The back of my dress was finished by a corset tie and elegant lace patterns. I looked in the mirror again and sighed a sigh of content once more. I then rushed to the toilet slamming the door.

"Don't come in," I said, my voice shaking, as I threw up blood. It was so gruesome, although it had been happening for a while, I really couldn't be doing with this today. I walked back out after brushing my teeth, not the greatest idea when you've just put lipstick on, and I smiled at my bridesmaids.

"Come on then, beautiful, time to get married." My dad shouted from the bottom of the stairs. It took me a good fifteen minutes to manoeuvre my dress down the stairs.

"You two, I recommend putting your dress on downstairs when you get married, this is not fun." I proclaimed as I reached the bottom and Alice took the bottom of my dress, laughing at what I said with Abi, as we left the house for the cars.

Joey's P.O.V

Being away from Lauren all night worried me so much. I had been worrying about her for quite a while, wondering if she was okay, unsure if she would be coping. She had been so ill recently.

"Come on, Joe, we need to go man" Fats said from the doorway as he watched me fasten my gold cravat with the pin. The pin had a diamanté in the top, it was evidently, Lauren's choice.

"Chill, Fats, I'm ready, let's go." I assured him, ushering him out of the house, locking the door behind us.

The whole journey to April Meadow Country House was about half an hour. It was worth it though, Lauren didn't want the church as it would remind her of her mum too much even though she would have liked her to be there. The gardens of the house were spectacular for the service and pictures.

We arrived at about two thirty, the guest already in check for me to greet them, although we only invited very close friends and family. We had a long carpet rolled out on the garden with arches and a canopy sheltering our mobile arena. 'Bed of Roses' began to play as the bridesmaids walked down the isle. Shortly afterwards, the music changed to wedding music, Lauren following suit. She looked so beautiful, the way she swung her hips as she walked down the isle, her arms interlinked with her dad's.

We chose to do completely unique vows which meant more to us than some soppy religious vows being as neither of us were religious and our relationship was always unique.

I began, copying the registrar, "I, Joseph, take you, Lauren, to be my lawfully wedded wife. In front of our friends and family gathered here I promise to love and cherish you throughout the good times and bad times. I promise to try to remember to wipe the toilet seat and to replace the toilet paper roll when it's empty. I promise to remember this day with love and roses. I will love you always, no matter what, I'll be here."

Lauren then followed, also copying her chosen vows from the registrar, "I, Lauren, take you, Joseph, to me my lawfully wedded husband. In front of our friends and family, I promise to love and cherish you through every obstacle that may come into our path. I promise to learn how put petrol in the car and remember how you like your tea and toast. I will comfort you when your team loses and drink beer with you when they win. I will love you always."

We smirked to each other as the registrar told me I could kiss my bride. I really had missed her the past twenty four hours I hadn't spent with her. Throughout the vows we managed to get a lot of laughs, but to us, they were personal things that were important in our unique relationship.

The party started and everyone, barring me, Lauren, Max, Abi and Oscar, were on their way to getting off their heads.

"Babe, you all right? You're really pale." I asked Lauren as she shook. She ran to the toilet in the country house and I followed suit. I held her hair back as, once again like the past two months, she threw up and fell to the floor in tears.

"I'm a mess, Joey. I've done everything I ever wanted to do now, baby, is it selfish of me to want to let go?" She asked me, this was so painful for her, her pain showing in her eyes. I shook my head as I held her. I cried with her and eventually, after about half an hour, she calmed down. We wiped each other's tears and stood up.

We walked out of the bathroom and back outside to the pool area where the party was now under go, thankful that the weather kept warm all day for the time of the year, and her grip loosened on my hand. I looked at her lovingly and put my arm around her waist to keep her upright. She passed out in my arms and I looked at her in disbelief, the whole of the night going dark and quiet, the only sound being her out of control breathing. Uncle Max announced her illness.

"Uncle Max, phone an ambulance, phone an ambulance" I screamed, holding her in my arms, as our guests gave us worried looks. Her body on the floor attracted a worried, curious crowd. Tears rolled down my face, Abi's face, Uncle Max's face and some of the onlookers faces. The ambulance arrived shortly and she was taken to the intensive care unit. We were told she was awake but no one knew how long it would last for. Uncle Max said his goodbyes, leaving the room with Oscar, Abi the next one to see her sister.

Abi's P.O.V

"Abi, there's one thing I want you to know, mum's last words to me. They go the same to you, okay." Lauren told me, the weakness in her voice evident, as I nodded for her to continue. "When you feel the wind, when you're out, think of it as mum and myself. We're always going to be here for you, Abs, no matter what. I love you and I'm overly sure mum loves you too. I need to see Joey now, I need to let go, I love you Abigail." She told me, crying but smiling and wiping my tears always, as I hugged my sister one final time.

"I love you, Lauren, bye" I told her, walking out of her room, collapsing on the floor outside of the door.

Joey's P.O.V

I watched as Abi emotionally collapsed at the door of her sisters room and this only made my fears come true a little bit more. I walked into her room and the tears began to fall as I saw the fragile state she, my wife, was in.

"Hello, beautiful, my wife" I said, sniffing once, as I took her hand in my own. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Hey, baby, I'm so sorry." She admitted, looking me in the eyes, as her tears fell even more freely.

"Don't be, don't cry, don't let go baby. I don't know what I'll do without you, Lauren. Don't let go now" I asked her, breaking down in front of her, knowing this isn't what she needs.

"I'm in so much pain, Joey. I love you so much. When you feel the wind, when you're out, think of me. 'Cause our love is like the wind, baby, you won't always be able to see it any more, but it will always be there. I love you." She admitted, my tears even more frequent as were hers, she looked so fragile and helpless. "Come here?" She asked timidly. I did as she asked and moved around to her. She pulled me in and kissed me as passionately as her body would allow. "I love you for ever."

"I love you too, I'll wear this ring forever. Don't let go." I replied, then I heard the deafening sound I had dreaded this whole time, the nurses rushed past me as a doctor followed suit.

_**A/N**_

_**Am I evil leaving you there?**_

_**Thank you for your kind reviews I am overjoyed by them so far! Keep them up you're amazing.**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was away, then my mum was away for business and as her laptop had broken during a presentation and started streaming smoke instead of introduction music, meaning she had to take mine. I am in the process of altering the final few chapters as we speak. **_

_**Enjoy the final chapters, I have a few ideas up my sleeve for another fic too so bare with me. :) X**_


	13. Chapter 12 - Heavens Gate is So Near

Joey's P.O.V

As the doctors and nurses rushed around the hospital room, in spite of Lauren's sudden cardiac arrest, I selfishly felt as if my life had come to an abrupt end. I stood at the end of the bed watching all the commotion unfolding before my eyes as the doctors tried to revive the lifeless figure before me.

"On three! One, Two, Three!" Nurse Patel ordered as they attempted CPR on Lauren. After minutes, which evidently felt like hours, of trying, the machines in which she was hooked up to let out a calmed and steady heart beat. Cheers flooded the room as the nurses congratulated the doctors and myself, in turn, each patting my back as they made their way out of the room. I sighed and sniffed, overwhelmed at the miracle that had just been performed, as I moved to my wife's bedside.

Max's P.O.V

"She's back, she's awake, she's here" Joey proclaimed, falling out of my daughters room, breaking down into my arms.

"Whoa, Joe, calm down, son. What do you mean?" I asked him, embracing him in a manly uncle-nephew hug, as he cried into my shoulder. Myself, Abi, Oscar, Cora and Alice stood intently listening.

"Lauren, she went into a sudden cardiac arrest, I didn't think she would make it. I thought she was dead, Uncle Max, but they revived her. They did it." Joey told me, still crying with a small smile on his face, as Alice engulfed him into her own embrace. Myself and Abi went into a very run down looking Lauren's room and spent about an hour talking to our sleep-filled ray of hope.

Joey's P.O.V

Everyone had left Lauren and I alone after a long day and night. I was allowed to stay with her for a while given the current situation.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you'd make it, Babe." I proclaimed as I sniffed and held her hand in mine. I felt her return the gesture.

"Talk about the future, Joe, I don't want to give up yet." Lauren admitted. I felt so happy she felt that way. I smiled at her as we engulfed in conversation.

Two hours later I held Lauren in my arms, in the hospital bed, as she had asked. We lay in each other's company for a while.

"I'm sorry I ruined our day, Joe" Lauren lifelessly admitted.

"Don't even say that, Baby, you being here with me is enough for me right now. I don't care, honestly, I don't. I love you, Mrs Branning."

"I love you too, hubby" Lauren winked, her cheeky side soon showing, even when she was in such a state she still managed to put that signature smile upon my face.

. . .

Lauren's P.O.V

The best, scariest, most exciting day of my life was over soon enough. I was on the road to recovery in remission. I had to visit my doctor to find out the results to my final test today, just under twelve months after my cardiac arrest, and I'm not going to lie I was scared.

"Hey, Baby." Joey said, startling me for a second, before snaking his arms around my waist from behind and pressing a soft yet firm kiss to my neck. I turned around smirking as his eyes turned dark and mischievous.

"Not happening, Joe, we got to go soon" I proclaimed, laughing at his pout, wishing we had longer to satisfy our prolonged needs.

"Please, Baby, I'll be quick?" He said, pushing me up the wall and kissing my plump lips, before cupping my breasts with his large hands. I kissed him back once before removing his hands and taking them in mine. I moved my head close to his as our foreheads automatically touched.

My lips were just millimetres away from my husband's hot breath when I whispered "We're going to be late". I laughed at his disapproval and kissed him once before running down the stairs and out of the front door to the car. Joey followed suit and I stood behind him ushering him to the drivers side as I firmly gripped his bum pushing him forward. I walked around to the passenger seat.

"The door won't open, Joe" I laughed.

"You'll have to come round this side then beautiful." He proclaimed, signalling with his hands, as I made my way around to his door.

I opened it and climbed on top of him. I straddled his lap and purposely ground my crotch along his before spinning over to my seat, not forgetting to peck his lips to distract him as I ran my hand up the inside of his leg, finding his length then pulling away.

"Such a dirty tease, Branning" He proclaimed, his voice husky, before starting the engine on route to the hospital.

Joey's P.O.V

I had such a reassuring feeling about today's hospital visit. Lauren and I had discussed the outcomes and to be honest, with her feeling better than she did twelve months prior to now, we could only think of the best. Neither of us wanted to get our hopes up so maybe we were over thinking this. I was broke from my thoughts when Doctor Bedford greeted us in the waiting room.

"Mrs Branning, please report to Dr Bedford's waiting room." The voice-over proclaimed through the speakers above the public waiting room. I took Lauren's hand and dragged her through to our destination.

"I love that" Lauren proclaimed, a big smile spread across her delicate face, laughing to herself.

"Love what?" I asked curiously as to what she was getting at.

"Mrs Branning" She began, "Mrs Branning, married to Mr Joey Branning." She laughed. I smiled and silenced her with a prolonged kiss. It was so great to see my baby smile after everything.

"I wish I had you on my own." I proclaimed, annoyed at the fact there were cameras in this room, her well being awakening a certain member in my trousers. My forehead relaxed towards hers for a second time as we were again broke apart.

"Lauren, Joey, nice to see you." He proclaimed, smiling devilishly at our previous position, as I laughed and Lauren's cheeks reddened at the interruption.

"You too" I smiled, shaking his hand, as Lauren agreed.

"Well there's no need to wait is there, let's get those all important results. Follow me, Lauren.

Lauren's P.O.V

Previously in my hospital visits I had asked Joey to wait outside. I didn't need him worrying over me which he evidently would have.

"Joe, come in with me today, please. I need you." I admitted, entwining our hands, as he smiled the biggest I'd saw since the wedding.

"I love you, no matter what, Baby" He told me as I replied by lightly kissing his lips. Joey held onto my waist from behind as we walked through the door that Dr Bedford had previously walked through.

. . .

"Great news for you then, Lauren. Oh, Joey, are you sure you're supposed to be in here?" The doctor asked.

"I asked him to come with me. He's my other half. He deserves to know for his self too." I admitted, ultimately squeezing Joey's hand as the fear settled in, beginning to shake also.

"Don't worry." Joey whispered in my ear as he took his other hand and wrapped it around our entwined ones.

"Right then, as I was saying, good news. You have the all clear, Lauren, you've over come it."

Joey picked me up as we both let the tears fall. We had large smiles vacating our tear stained faces as the doctor left the room to give us space. We stood for a while in silence, both burying our heads in the crook of each other's neck. I looked up and wiped his tears away as he returned the favour.

"Best Christmas present ever." Joey proclaimed. "I love you, Mrs Branning."

"I know. I love you too, Joe."

These past two years I had truly turned my life around, there was no doubt about that, although I sometimes miss the old me this is what I want for myself.

_**A/N**_

_**I am slightly disappointed in myself due to the fact of this not being as good as I first planned out. For my first fic though I have found my writing is actually liked by some which makes me happy. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, only the epilogue to go now!**_

_**I just went on basic knowledge with how I dealt with the cardiac arrest. I'm not sure if she could have had that, however this is fiction, I understand it might be a sensitive issue to some.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, I hope I haven't upset any one throughout this. Please tell me what you think. :) x**_


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue -

Joey's P.O.V

"Aaliyah, come on babe, stop singing just for five minutes!" I sighed to my daughter. At age five, with dark curls and brown orbs, she looked up at me smirking just how Lauren used to. I paused my actions for a minute. I missed Lauren. She left for a huge job in Paris after being offered a great career in Art. Obviously, I pushed her to express her talents, due to how brilliant she is. I looked down to our daughter and smiled as she returned to playing with her toys. I then let my eyes travel to the picture of my beautiful girls together on our mantle piece. It had only been three months since she had gone but my ever-growing feelings for my beautiful wife allowed me to miss her presence. One more month to go; Aaliyah, Lauren and I will finally be living together again the way it is meant to be once more.

Lauren's P.O.V

At a new age of forty, I, Lauren Branning, had the dream I had always wished for. Before Joey, undoubtedly, happiness was far from on the cards for me. He is my soul mate, my husband and my best friend. He helped turn my life around; no matter what he was there for me. Thick and thin, day after day, he wouldn't back down. We now have the most beautiful little girl. Her unmistakable cockiness yet cuteness were just two of many combined qualities of Joey's and mine. I took my job in Paris a week after Aaliyah, my daughter's, fifth birthday. I miss her and Joey every day, but we keep in touch, be it through e-mail, texts or letters. My art studio in Paris consists of many of my own masterpieces along with Aaliyah's. She is truly amazing. I trust Joey to bring her up and watch her grow until next month when they arrive. With home life and work, Joey needed to stay, it was best for us all for Joey to sort that end out and for myself to begin things this end. With my art quickly progressing and sales getting higher, we were never short of money. It's perfect for our small family.

Aaliyah's P.O.V

"Daddy, can you read me my letter from mummy, please?" I questioned

"Sure baby." He replied, I watched his strong hands unfold the piece of paper, he seemed to be looking forward to it as much as me.

"Dear Leigha,

I hope you're behaving for your daddy. I also hope you and daddy are well. I got your painting honey, it looks fabulous, you are so talented. I hope daddy is looking after you and being your king, because princess, if he isn't, we will both be having words with him. Only one more month to go now beautiful, thirty one days, and I can give you the biggest cuddle. I miss you, baby, I hope you miss me too! How is school? Are you looking forward to coming to live in the villa with me in a little while? I bet you have grew and are even more beautiful. If you miss me go for a walk, beautiful, your grandma would have liked it if you payed her a visit to the bench. I always go there when I feel down; all you have to do is ask daddy. I hope he buys you nice things like I would if I were there with you. Your grandma would have told you to feel the wind. That way you'll know we are thinking of you. Our love is like the wind. I love you baby, both of you, write back, lots of love.

Mummy x x x" He finished. By this point I was curled around him as he wiped my tears and I wiped his.

**_A/N_**

**_So that's it. Sorry for the long wait but life got hectic. I might be back soon, who knows, keep an eye out!_**

**_Thank you for the support through out this, your reviews and feedback have been wonderful, you're all fab!_**

**_On a different note, is any one else slightly annoyed at the upcoming story line in the show involving Lucy, Lauren and Joey? I can't believe after everything they are separating. At least during that story we might actually get them on the screen for longer than a few minutes! X_**


End file.
